


And The Days Blur Into One

by mangochi



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Pre-Slash, Whump, mostly hurt whoops
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-07
Updated: 2014-04-07
Packaged: 2018-01-18 13:14:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1429855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mangochi/pseuds/mangochi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>McCoy is injured during a mission. Jim doesn't take it very well.</p>
            </blockquote>





	And The Days Blur Into One

**Author's Note:**

> [Based off this prompt from my Tumblr](http://mangopuffs.tumblr.com/post/81443272747/and-the-days-blur-into-one-1-1-g-rated)

Bones is heavy and limp on his back, and all Jim can think is that it better be a good sign that the man’s still bleeding. Bleeding means that his heart’s still beating, but then again, bleeding means that it won’t be beating for much longer. Jim can feel it trickling through his clothes and down his side, hear it dripping on the ground behind them as he keeps stumbling on through the darkening forest.

"Jim," Bones breathes against the back of his neck, his breath weak and barely there, and Jim struggles to ignore it for all of two seconds before pausing, leaning a hand against a tree to catch his own breath.

"You doing okay?" He tries to keep his voice even, but fails by a long shot.

"Put me down." Bones pulls feebly at the back of his shirt, and Jim reluctantly stops, dropping to one knee and lowering Bones down on the ground. The doctor coughs wetly as he props himself against a mossy rock, raising a hand to the spreading stain over his abdomen. "Shit."

"Don’t move," Jim says automatically, pressing his palm over Bones’ as he tries to probe at the wound. "You’re seriously screwed up, man."

"Shut….up," Bones croaks. His head falls back against the tree, a thin sheen of sweat shining on his pale face. The setting sun’s a bluish haze at the end of the alien horizon filtering through the uneven black trunks. “‘M a doctor."

"You’re  _dying_ ,” Jim snaps, trying not to panic. “Just hold on, the ship will be here in a few minutes, we just need to get out of the forest.”

Bones looks at him through half-shut eyes, a glimmer of hazel in the growing darkness. “Calm down.”

“ _I am calm._ " Jim takes a deep breath and forces himself to lower his voice. "I’m calm," he tries again. "I’m not the one who pissed off the natives and got a spear through my liver."

"Kidney," Bones rasps.

"Shut up." Jim presses his hand harder against the wound, feels warm blood ooze sickeningly over his knuckles. "You’re an idiot."

"My…..line."

"Shh." Jim scoots closer and fits himself between Bones’ sprawled legs. He focuses on gathering the ripped fabric of Bones’ shirt in his fist, wadding it into the gaping wound. "You’re gonna be fine." It’s a useless reassurance that’s more for himself than it is for Bones, but it’s all he’s willing to believe now.

"You’re gonna be fine," he repeats, his voice wavering slightly despite himself. It’s not supposed to be Bones lying there, bleeding to death on some alien planet. It’s never meant to be him, because it’s always Jim who takes the stupid risks, who gets himself stabbed and shot and thrown into gladiatorial death matches. And Bones is the one who always brings him back.

"Hey." Bones’ voice is soft, and Jim tries to ignore the underlying wetness in the sound. "Jim, look at me." 

Jim raises his eyes reluctantly, blinking back stupid tears that’d ruin everything, and Bones reaches up to grasp the back of his neck, his fingers cold and tacky with drying blood. He lets Bones pull him forward, lets himself bury his face in the man’s shoulder and breathe. 

"Not goin’ down that easy," Bones says, his breath stirring Jim’s hair, and even now he’s the caretaker, the provider. 

Jim nods shakily, a single dip of his head that brings his lips briefly against the fabric of Bones’ shirt, and he allows himself to linger there a moment longer.

"Yeah."


End file.
